Second Destination
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: Trafalgar Law hanya tidak tahu mengapa destinasi keduanya justru orang yang paling tak mampu ia raih. 'dia' ada, dekat, namun tak tersentuh.


**Second Destination**

 **.**

 **Trafalgar Law hanya tidak tahu mengapa destinasi keduanya justru orang yang paling tak mampu ia raih. 'dia' ada, dekat, namun tak tersentuh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Piece © Oda Eichiiro**

 **Fiction story by Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 **.**

 **Law x Luffy**

 **.**

 **Warn! Canon, Typo, OOC (saya harap gak terlalu parah), dari sudut pandang kedua, aneh, gak jelas. No plot TT^TT**

.

.

.

Hal yaling tidak pernah kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana kau mengakhiri ceritamu dengan dia.

Memulai memanglah yang teramat gampil, namun mengakhiri tidak pernah menjadi sederhana.

Kau hanya telah terbiasa dengan hadirnya, menggantungkan tujuan hidup hanya padanya, dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi dunia yang begitu angkuh seorang diri, tanpa dia.

Pada akhirnya perpisahan adalah puncak. Entah kapan, seolah bom waktu, yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Ia sosok mungil yang seolah rapuh, namun kekuatan jasmaniahnya justru terlalu kuat, sebuah marka dibawah mata kirinya, senyum secerah mentari pagi murah terumbar, tenornya begitu renyah ketika tawa ia dendangkan, matanya ikut menyabit, sembunyikan binar bola mata, riap jelaga terayun mengikuti gerak kepalanya, ia indah.

 **L.**

Ketika kau melihat terkasihmu terkulai lemah dengan hujaman peralatan medis yang menopang hidupnya agar 'dia' tetap bertahan –adalah ngilu yang kau rasakan.

Perang kemarin masih menyisakan luka yang mungkin tak akan pernah sembuh walau berbagai operasi kau aplikasikan. Dal hal yang paling menyakitkan bukanlah akibat luka yang diterima, namun akibat rasa kahilangan yang teramat dalam.

Kau melarikan seonggok daging sekarat kedalam kapalmu dan operasi gawat darurat segera kau lakukan kepadanya, mengambil resiko besar atas kejaran tentara laut. Deru halus nafasnya masih bisa kau dengar dibalik selang oksigen yang membebat alat pernafasannya.

Kau bahkan hafal detakan halus nadinya, sehafal pada ilmu kuratif yang menjadi darah di nadimu.

Entah sudah sejauh mana kapalmu membawa pergi, serangan-serangan sudah tak terasa lagi. namun nafasmu tidak melega sama sekali.

Operasi berhasil. Tentu saja, karena kekuatanmu adalah manipulasi ruang operasi. Para anak buahmu membuat formasi siaga. Meninggalkanmu dalam ruang kerjamu sendirian, ah tidak, berdua bersama terkasihmu, seolah memberi ruang.

Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Apa ada obat mujarab untuk luka dari kehilangan?'

Jemarimu membawa telapak mungil yang terasa tinggal belulang kedalam genggamanmu, berbagi kekuatan.

Ironis memang, seorang bocah kelebihan energi yang selalu mendahulukan aksi dan berfikir kapan-kapan malah terbaring diranjangmu dalam keadaan sekarat.

Kau tahu betul, ia dengan pongah menanantang batasnya sendiri, mencoba meraih satu cintanya yang tersisa setelah dia kehilangan satu cinta lain di masa lalu. Pada akhirnya dia telah kehilangan keduanya.

Pedih mengakuinya, bahwa kau begitu ingin bertemu dengan cintanya terkasihmu yang telah dijemput waktu. Begitu inginnya kau diperkenalkan oleh 'dia' pada keluarganya.

Puluhan pertanyaan bernada sama selalu terlontar untukmu, pertanyaan atas tindakan yang kau pun tidak mengerti. 'mengapa kau menyelamatkan manusia yang faktanya adalah musuhmu?'

Namun kau tahu, disudut hatimu, kau punya jawabannya. Implisit.

Menyesap udara dalam-dalam malah membuat tenggorokanmu serasa tercekik.

Sebuah keributan kecil diluar kapal mengintervensi indera dengarmu. Kapal selammu telah naik ke permukaan. 'Apa mereka berhasil mengejar?' Kau bertanya-tanya.

Membuka pintu tanpa riak emosi, kau mendapati seorang ratu bajak laut berdiri di geladak kapal dengan raut cemas kentara. Mempertanyakan apakah 'dia' baik-baik saja.

Kau tahu si ratu mencintai terkasihmu. Maka ia memberi tempat berlindung, dibalik kerajaannya yang tak terjamah dunia luar, pulau wanita yang begitu diinginkan banyak orang –kau tidak-. Seluruh anak buahmu berseru kegirangan, namun riak wajahmu tak tergugah sama sekali.

Kapal selam kuning milikmu telah menepi di sebuah pulau setelah bernegoisasi dengan tetua pulau. Tepi pantai sisi lain pulau adalah tempat yang diizinkan.

Istirahat adalah opsi yang tepat setelah perjalanan panjang penuh perjuangan melarikan diri dari ranah perang besar.

Senja menyambut, deburan ombak yang menghantam karang sedikitnya membuatmu relaks, aroma asin lautan menguar masuk indera penciumanmu, sebotol bir tergenggam dilenganmu, telah terteguk setengahnya.

Kau tersenyum kecut, memikirkan kembali alasan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sesungguhnya di dalam lubuk hatimu, kau menyelamatkannya karena kau ingin ia menjadi milikmu, seutuhnya, kau ingin memilikinya. Namun ia tak tersentuh, sekalipun kau merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat, atau menjadikannya boneka pribadi.

Tiba-tiba seorang yang begitu kau kenal melompat begitu saja, menghancurkan atap kapalmu dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, teriakan yang justru merobek hati lantang tersuarakan.

Anak buahmu terhempas jauh saat berusaha menghentikannya. Panik adalah hal yang pertama kau rasakan. Segala pengandaian negatif berputar di otak brilianmu. Lukanya belum pulih, terbuka sedikit saja ia akan mati. Reaksimu terlambat saat mendapati terkasihmu sudah berlari jauh kedalam rindanganya pepohonan. Dan kau baru menyadari sesuatu yang teramat penting.

'ia hidup.'

Itulah syukur yang pertama kali kau ucap setelah sekian lama mengubur eksistensi Tuhan.

Kau tidak mengejarnya sekalipun ingin, memberikan waktu dan ruang untuknya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

'dia' masih belum siap menerima kenyataan pahit yang menamparnya begitu keras, terlalu keras hingga ingin mati rasanya –begitupun kau-

Dan seorang pria penyelamatnya menawarkan diri untuk menyadarkan terkasihmu. Kau sadar hadirmu bukanlah remidi baginya. Kau mengangguk seraya menyesap kembali cairan pekat dilenganmu.

Beberapa hari rasanya lebih baik sejak sang terkasih selamat dari sekaratnya. Kau tidak tahu betul rentet peristiwa yang dilakukan penyelamat terkasihmu, namun 'dia' terlihat lebih baik sekarang –setidaknya ia tak menghancurkan isi pulau dalam kondisinya yang belum pulih.

Ia tak lagi meneriakan nama cintanya, tak lagi menangis menanyakan eksistensi pria yang telah melepas nyawa di pelukannya tempo hari.

Hal yang baru kau sadari adalah –ia selalu terselamatkan. Kau tidak mengerti mangapa ia selalu dikelilingi keberuntungan, dunia mencintainya, pun kau.

Hingga tenor favoritmu menyuarakan sebuah keputusan, ia akan tinggal.

Kau berlari lebih dulu, membiarkan ia mengejarmu dengan caranya sendiri.

Senyuman tipismu mengatakannya 'Aku akan menunggumu' dan membiarkan benang takdir bermain dengan kehendaknya. Jika kau dan 'dia' bertemu kembali, takdirlah yang menginginkannya.

Dan kau tahu betul kalau sejauh apapun kau berlari, ia tak akan pernah tertinggal. Kontradiksi dengan alam nyata, karena yang berlari adalah dia, dan yang mengejar adalah kau.

 **U.**

'dia' mengajarkanmu banyak hal, bahkan otak kosongnya mampu menginspirasi. Kau tahu kenapa? karena 'dia' punya mimpi. Ketika seseorang berambisi, segala partikel di dunia akan membantunya mewujudkan impiannya itu, bahkan pusat putaran dunia berada padanya. Hebat bukan?

Hidupnya seolah tanpa beban, tindaknya adalah murni perintah naluri, akalnya ia simpan rapi dibalik tempurung kepalanya yang teramat keras, tak pernah ia pakai seolah akal adalah barang yang aus dan mudah habis. Dan kau selalu iri kedapanya.

Kau tahu betapa inginnya kau rengkuh tubuh mungil itu. dia ada, dekat, namun tak tersentuh.

Ia bukan seorang dengan hati penuh kepalsuan, hanyalah bocah naif yang damai dan sederhana, bukan seorang yang dapat diandalkan dalam bekerja sama, tapi hey ketahuilah, keberuntungan selalu berada di pihaknya, seperti langit tak mau kehilangan bocah mentari itu.

Sering kau berfikir, kehidupan hebat macam apa yang dilalui bocah itu dimasa lampau. Mengapa ia begitu menyilaukan.

Ini adalah keajaiban semesta, dia dan segala kebodohannya membuatmu tak bisa dengan mudah mengendalikannya.

Burung camar pembawa berita menari elok diatas kapal selam dengan benderamu, menerjunkan sebuah gulungan kertas berisi warta berita. Entah sejak kapan, kau mulau tertarik dengan perkembangan dunia, kau mulai menunggu koran pagi hadir dihadapanmu.

Gulungan dibuka perlahan, sebuah deret aksara kapital memenuhi substansi pandangan.

Berita utamanya tentang terkasihmu, segera fokusmu terserap.

'dia kembali'

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kau tersenyum ketika mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

Bajak laut yang tak ubahnya seperti taman kanak-kanak, namun namanya bagai teror kini kembali setelah lama menghilang dan dikabarkan bubar.

Sebuah titah kau suarakan kepada para anak buah setiamu. Kau akan berlari lagi.

Dan lihatlah.

Keajaiban selalu terjadi, tidak hanya sekali, bahkan berulang-ulang.

Kau menemukannya tengah berteriak memanggil namamu sekenanya. Cengiran cerianya telah kembali seutuhnya, pahit dua tahun silam seolah menghilang sepenuhnya.

'akhirnya kau datang juga'

Buncah rindu di hatimu tumpah tanpa kata-kata. Kali ini, kau pasti akan sampaikan, bahwa psikismu membutuhkannya, sekalipun fisik menolak mengakui.

Diatas dataran penuh salju, kau menawarkan sebuah ikatan. Aliansi bajak laut.

Kau telah menyusun jalan hidupmu, untuk membawa satu nama satu kepala dari masa lalumu, namun pertemuanmu dengannya bukanlah bagian dari strategi skala besarmu, dan kau tidak yakin dengan keputusan dadakanmu untuk aliansi dengannya. Tapi kau sadari kalau hatimu menghangat kala ia mengangguk setuju.

Robot besar tukar jiwa yang mendampinginya jelas menolak, membujuknya agar berfikir matang-matang.

Namun terkasih keras kepalamu sama sekali tak dengar, segala pantangan hanya seperti pagar bambu yang mudah dilompati. Dan disinilah kau sekarang, saling menggantungkan hidup dalam misi panjang yang entah akan berhasil atau tidak.

Kau mengikatnya dalam satu status semata-mata hanya agar kau bisa bersama, hanya agar kau tahu apa yang ia pandang, udara apa yang ia hirup, dan sudah sejauh mana ia berlari meniti mimpi.

Kau egois, dan kau mengakuinya.

 **F.**

Luka tidak akan pernah sembuh tanpa bekas. Sekalipun terkasihmu telah melepas beban berartnya, kau menemukannya tengah menangis meraung-raung dalam pejam matanya, menyuarakan sebuah nama, nama itu lagi, nama cintanya.

Jemarimu menggantung di udara, genggamanmu tak sampai. Hanya sorot malammu yang membelainya, kau hanya mampu memandangi dari celah pintu, menghiburnya dalam diam, sampai kau temukan teman-temannya berdiri disana untuk sekedar menawarkan kehangatan. Disanalah kau tahu bahwa 'dia' pula punya sisi lemah, dan ia tak sungkan untuk berbagi. Mata kembali melihat pada diri, begitu sombongnya kau, menutup segala sisi lemahmu agar tak seorang pun tahu. Menjadikan trauma sebagai perisai.

Kau tetap tak bisa mencapainya.

Kepengecutanmu membuat jarak yang begitu lebar, antara kau dengan dia. Kau menampik, walau dalam hati membenarkan.

 **F.**

Hanya kepada 'dia' kau sudi berkisah, tentang cinta masa kecilmu, tentang seorang berhati mulia yang rela mati demi dirimu yang tak seberapa berguna.

'dia' dengan khidmat mendengarkan ceritamu, walaupun kau tahu 'dia' dengan akal dangkalnya bersusah payah untuk mengerti.

Kau pernah tulus mencintai seseorang, kau pernah merasa begitu dicintai, kau pernah merasakan dunia merampas segalanya darimu, kau pernah menangis kehilangan, kau pernah mengutuk langit, kau pernah menutup rapat hatimu, kau pernah membekukan rasamu, kau pernah berhenti mencintai.

namun kau tak pernah mengira akan menemukan mentari kedua.

Ialah sosok yang tak pernah bisa henti kau mengaguminya, ia adalah perwujudan obat paling mujarab yang diramu bumi, namun dia bukan diperuntukkan kepadamu, dia milik semesta, mau iri pun kau tak pantas.

Dan kini kau dalam perjalanan menuntaskan alur hidup, didampingi olehnya.

Kau benar jenius, menyusun strategi tingkat tinggi pun tanpa cela. Namun kau tidak mampu membaca pikiran sederhananya. Kau tidak tahu apakah 'dia' benar-benar ada bersamamu, kau terlalu takut untuk merasakan berharap. Kau takut kalau 'dia' tidak menyimpan dirimu dalam hatinya. Kau takut hanyalah menjadi asing bagi dia, walaupun ucapan terimakasih senantiasa ia suarakan untukmu.

 **Y.**

Sungguhpun kau berhasil membawa 'jawaban' dari masa kecilmu, sungguhpun orang yang paling kau benci telah terkalahkan, namun pemenangnya bukan kau, tapi 'dia'

Sebenarnya kau tahu, tujuan hidupmu telah tuntas. Alasan kau sudi bertahan, mengecap pahitnya dunia dan menghirup sesaknya udara yang terdistraksi kebencian adalah karena kau belum mampu membawa malaikat maut untuknya, namun 'dia' sukarela menuntaskannya untukmu.

Seharusnya kau tahu, tidak ada lagi alasanmu untuk terus berjalan menapaki dunia, setelah kau memutuskan berjalan seorang diri, tanpa anak buah, tanpa teman-teman, selain 'dia'

Namun kau juga tahu, bahwa kau telah menemukan destinasi keduamu, 'dia'. Alasanmu untuk terus mengikuti takdir punya cerita adalah 'dia'.

Tanpa 'dia' kau hanyalah seoongok daging tanpa nama, tanpa tujuan.

Kau tidak perlu takut –seharusnya, karena asal kau tahu saja, ia menyimpanmu di salah satu ruang disudut hatinya, ruang yang hanya diisi olehmu, tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

Trafalgar Law punya cinta, Monkey D. Luffy pula punya cinta. Namun keduanya telah kehilangan cintanya. Pedih memang, namun bumi beserta waktunya akan terus berputar, meninggalkan orang-orang yang 'tertambat' dalam sakitnya kehilangan.

Mereka tak perlu menyoal mengapa dunia begitu kejam, merelakan adalah remidi yang harus.

Ikuti takdir bukan berarti patuh, semesta telah menyiapkan segala yang lebih indah, asalkan kau mau menunggu.

.

.

.

Hahahahahaha

Gak jelas ya? Duh maafin.

Ini hanyalah rangkaian kalimat tanpa alur dari perspektif saya –sebagai orang yang sangat ingin hal diatas terjadi.

Itulah mengapa saya menggunakan sudut pandang kedua, saya ingin Law menjadi masokis. Itu aja.

Dan fiksi ini juga saya buat karena asupan LawLu yang minim saya dapat, jadi ya gini, galau-galau gak jelas.

Maaf jika terlalu sentimentil tapi gak kena, ini hanya fiksi senang-senang, gak usah terlalu dipikirin hehehehe.

Gitu aja deh, semoga suka ya, gak suka pun gapapa asal harus setor martabak seporsi /apadah

Baybay, sampai berjumpa di fiksi gak jelas berikutnya.

-Chococinno Brown Sugar-

Desember 2016


End file.
